barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goes to the Doctor (script)
Julie: (first lines) Ready, Carlos. *'Carlos:' We're ready. *(Carlos throws the football to Julie) *'Tosha:' Hi, everyone. *'Carlos and Julie:' Hi Tosha. *'Julie:' Hey, Where's Shawn and Min. *'Shawn and Min:' Hi, everyone. *'Tosha, Carlos and Julie:' Hi Shawn and Min. *'Shawn:' I brought Barney. *'Derek, Tina, Chip and David:' Hi everybody. *'Tosha:' Hi. *'Shawn:' Hey, Derek. You got crutches on. *'Derek:' Right, Shawn. I fell off a mountain cliff while riding my bike and hurt my left foot. It will recover a few days later. Plus, I still can't play my football game. *(Barney comes to life) *'Barney:' Whoa! Hi everybody! *'Kids:' Barney! Hi! *'Barney:' Hi there! (Derek (offscreen) throws a football for Julie to catch) Hi Derek! *'Derek:' Hi Barney. *'Barney:' I see you still got your crutches on. *'Derek:' Yeah, Barney. Thanks to Shawn, Carlos, Julie, Min and Tosha. *'Chip:' Playing baseball was fun. *'Perry:' Hi everybody. *'Chip:' Hi Perry. *'Perry:' Chip, how does your foot feel. *'Chip:' It's better now. Thanks. Perry, these are my friends, Derek, Tina, David and Barney. Perry's on my baseball team. *'Perry:' I'll stop by and come to watch the team today, they're just the same without you. *'Barney:' C'mon everyone, let's play baseball. (music starts for Take Me Out to the Ball Game) Take me out to the ball game. Take me out with the crowd. Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks. I don't care if I ever get back. Let me root, root, root for the home team. If they don't win, it's a shame. For it's one... two... three strikes you're out at the old ball game. *'Barney and Kids: '''Take me out to the ball game. Take me out with the crowd. Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks. I don't care if I ever get back. Let me root, root, root for the home team. If they don't win, it's a shame. For it's one... two... three strikes you're out at the old ball game. (music ends) *'Tina: I fell my knee on the last strike. *'Chip: '''Let's go inside I have a bandage in my backpack. *(fade to the classroom) *'Chip: 'My mom gets some bandages in my backpack. Just in case, someones gets hurt. *'Tina: I'm glad you have this, Chip. My knee feels better now. *'Perry: '''Well, i better get going too. I'm going to playing baseball at the park. *'Barney: Good idea. *'Derek: '''I better go now. *'Tina: 'And we better go. *'David: 'Okay. See you later, Barney. Bye, everybody. *'Chip: 'Well, see you, Barney. *'Barney: 'So long, see you later, thanks for coming. *'Kenneth: 'Hi, kids, Hi, Barney. *'Barney: 'Hi there, Kenneth. *'Carlos: 'Kenneth, you look feel sick as well. *'Kenneth: 'Yes, Carlos. I want you to just to be crazy. (music starts for Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy) *'Barney and Kids: 'Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? *Kenneth: A horse and a flea and three blind mice Sat on a curbstone covered with ice. The horse, he slipped And fell on the flea "Whoops!", said the flea, "There's a horse on me!" *'Barney and Kids: 'Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? *'Barney: 'I just love crazy? *Julie: Way down south where bananas grow A flea stepped on an elephant's toe. The elephant cried, with tears in his eyes, "Why don't you pick on someone your size?" *'Barney and Kids: 'Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? *Shawn: Way up north where there's ice and snow, There lived a penguin and his name was Joe. He got so tired Of black and white, He wore pink slacks to the dance last night. *'Barney and Kids: 'Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be...crazy?! (music ends) *'Julie: 'It's just been crazy? *'Tosha: 'It's fun to be crazy? *'Carlos: 'It's great to be crazy? *(Barney and kids laughing) *'Shawn: 'Tina had a bandage on my knee. and a broken arm. *'Barney: 'That's great, Shawn. *'Kenneth: '(sneezes) *'Barney: 'What is it, Kenneth. *'Kenneth: 'I'm sneezing. (sneezing) *'Julie: 'Well, Kenneth. why are sneezing a lot. *'Shawn: 'That's to bad, Julie. Sneezing is to hard. *'Kenneth: 'Sneezing is to hard. And you'll always keep your sneeze to yourself. (music starts for Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself) *'Barney: 'That's right. With our friends at school and play, We share and share alike each day. *'Julie: 'I'll share a toy, you'll share a snack. *'Carlos: 'You'll share with me, and I'll share right back. *'Shawn: 'But there is one thing that you should not share. *'Barney and Kids: 'Keep your sneeze to yourself. Don't share your germs with anyone else. Get a tissue off a shelf And keep your sneeze to yourself. *'Kenneth: '(sneezes) *'Julie: 'With our friends at school and play, We share and share alike each day. *'Min: 'I'll share a ball, you'll share a game. *'Shawn: 'You'll share with me, and I'll do the same. *'Julie: 'But there is one thing that you should not share. *'Kenneth: '(sneezes) *'Barney and Kids: 'Keep your sneeze to yourself. Don't share your germs with anyone else. Turn your head and cover your mouth And keep your sneeze to yourself. Every time after a sneeze, Give your hands a scrub, *'Barney: 'Use a little soap please. *'Barney and Kids: 'If you're think you're going to sneeze, *'Kenneth: 'Get a tissue off a shelf. *'Barney and Kids: 'And Keep your sneeze to yourself. (music ends) *'Barney: 'It's fun to sneeze, Kenneth. *'Kenneth: 'That's ok, Barney. It's hard to sneeze. Derek and Chip had crutches on. *'Barney: 'That's great, Kenneth. *'Carlos: 'I think Chip's got a bag of healthy snacks. *'Kenneth: 'I'll get it. I've got a bag of healthy snacks that Chip brought it. *'Min: 'Thanks, Kenneth. (music starts for Snackin' on Healthy Food) I just love snacks. Snackin' on healthy food is what we like to do Eating apples, oranges, carrots and some celery too *'Kenneth: 'Nuts and cheese, and some of these, *'Min and Kenneth: 'And a glass of fruit juice too *'Barney and Shawn: 'I just love snacks. Snackin' on healthy food is what we like to do Eating apples, oranges, carrots and some celery too Nuts and cheese, and some of these, And a glass of fruit juice too *'Barney: 'One more time. *'Barney and Kids: 'I just love snacks. Snackin' on healthy food is what we like to do Eating apples, oranges, carrots and some celery too ' 'Nuts and cheese, and some of these, And a glass of fruit juice too ' 'Nuts and cheese, and some of these, And a glass of fruit juice too (music ends) *'Kenneth: 'That's great. Chip has a bag of healthy snacks. *'Tosha: 'David is a boy in the wheelchair. *'Barney: 'That's great, Tosha. *'Julie: 'I want to play football with you, Carlos. *'Carlos: 'Thanks, Julie. *(Julie throws the football to Carlos) *'Carlos: 'Good job, Julie. *'Julie: 'Thanks. Let's do some (music starts for The Exercise Song) exercise. *'Tosha: 'Yeah! *'Barney: 'Good idea. I exercise. *'Kids: 'I exercise. *'Barney: It's good for me. *'Kids:' It's good for me. *'Barney: '''It makes me strong *'Kids: It makes me strong *'Barney: '''As you can see *'Kids: 'As you can see *'Barney and Kids: 'I exercise. It's good for me. It makes me strong as you can see. *'Barney: 'I touch my knees. *'Kids: 'I touch my knees *'Barney: 'I touch my toes *'Kids: 'I touch my toes *'Barney: I reach up high *'Kids:' I reach up high *'Barney:' And I will grow *'Kids: '''And I will grow *'Barney and Kids: I touch my knees, I touch my toes. I reach up high and I will grow. *'Barney: '''I lift my legs *'Kids: I lift my legs *'Barney:' I run in place *'Kids:' I run in place *'Barney: '''And keep a smile *'Kids:' And keep a smile *'Barney:' Upon my face *'Kids:' Upon my face *'Barney and Kids: I lift my legs, I run in place. And keep a smile upon my face. *'''Barney: I move my arms *'Kids: '''I move my arms *'Barney:' Around and round *'Kids:' Around and round *'Barney:' I think I might *'Kids: I think I might *'''Barney: Fly off the ground *'Kids: '''Fly off the ground *'Barney and Kids: I move my arms around and round. I think I might fly off the ground. *'Barney: '''I'm nearly done *'Kids: 'I'm nearly done *'Barney: I have to hustle *'Kids: '''I have to hustle *'Barney:' But not before *'Kids:' But not before *'Barney:' I show my muscle *'Kids: 'I show my muscle *'Barney and Kids: 'I'm nearly done. I have to hustle. But not before I show my muscle. (music ends) *'Julie: 'That's great doing exercise. *'Carlos: 'Perry's at the baseball park playing baseball. *'Barney: 'That's great, Carlos. If we want to brush our teeth. *'Min: 'I know, we can use our sink in the art center. *'Shawn: 'Come on. *'Barney: 'Okay. *'Julie: 'This is sick. This is a way we brush our teeth. It's brushing my teeth it has to stay health. *'Barney: '''Great idea. (music starts for Brushing My Teeth) Okay, let's get our tooth brushes. Okay, than. Here we go. Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts